Dangerous hair dyeing
by Solanine
Summary: What happens when Grimmjow dyes his hair but Ichigo won't notice a thing. Warnings: YAOI, SMUT


**So here it is, just as promised. One****-shot full of smut^^ **

**Warnings: yaoi and smut^^**

**I was kind of worried at first that I couldn't finish this in time but I made it! I started writing this some time ago but last weekend my memory stick almost died and it killed my one****-shot and I had written 4 pages. I tried everything but didn't get it back so I wrote the whole damn thing again. **

**I'm not sati****sfied with the beginning though. It was so perfect in the first version but I just simply can't remember how I wrote it :( **

**Thanks to my beta _Metallic efekt_  
**

**Oh well. Anyways. Enjoy and tell me your opinion :D This is my first time to write smut so go easy on me^^**

**And merry Christmas^^

* * *

**

**Dangerous hair dyeing**

"Do you notice something different about me?" blue haired man asked walking in the front door causing the orange haired teen to jump on his seat. The younger man turned his head to look at him.

"No", the teen answered confused. "Why you ask?"

"What? You seriously don't notice anything? Look at my hair. Doesn't it look different?" the man asked walking towards the teen. The younger man tilted his head.

"Huh? It's as blue as always. Should there be something different about it?"

"What the hell berry? It's not blue! I dyed it with teal shaded color!" the man shouted annoyed.

Ichigo looked at the man like he had seen an alien. "Teal colored?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah", the man answered slumping on the couch next to the teen.

Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch as he tried not to laugh. When the man looked at him deadly serious Ichigo's self control left him and he burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! Oh my god, you're not serious. Haha! I can't take this!" he said clutching his stomach.

"That isn't funny! I'm serious here! Shut the fuck up!" the man yelled standing up and glaring at the teen.

"Sorry. That was just too amusing", Ichigo said trying to breath normally again.

"Che", the man huffed and sat down on an armchair folding his arms.

"Aww, come on Grimm. I couldn't help it. You were so serious and that color of yours isn't any different from your real hair color", Ichigo said trying to calm Grimmjow down. The man just glared at him angrily and started to sulk. Ichigo shook his head and continued to watch soap opera.

After half an hour of silence he stared at the pouting man trying to get Grimmjow to meet his gaze. Finally the teen let out a long sigh. "Fine. What do I need to do?" he asked admitting his defeat.

A shit-eating grin formed on Grimmjow's face as he looked at the teen dangerous gleam in his eyes. Ichigo immediately regretted what he had said and was about to take his words back when Grimmjow suddenly jumped up and snatched Ichigo in his arms.

"What the hell!" Ichigo yelled when Grimmjow carried him bridal style towards the bedroom.

Grimmjow threw a protesting Ichigo on the bed and went towards drawer.

"What the fuck Grimm!" Ichigo shouted staring angrily at Grimmjow. His eyes turned the size of sauces when he saw what the man picked up from the drawer.

"Don't you even think about – mmph", Ichigo's sentence was cut by pair of wet lips. Grimmjow bit the teen's lower lip asking for permission which Ichigo gave him by opening his mouth. The man slid his tongue inside the teen's mouth soon taking over the kiss. Ichigo wrapped his hands around Grimmjow's neck to deepen the kiss. The man chuckled when Ichigo let out loud moan.

Then Ichigo heard a clicking sound. When he tried to unwrap his hands he noticed that he was unable to.

"What the…" he started and looked at the older man with wide eyes when he realized that his hands were cuffed with handcuffs. Grimmjow just grinned and captured Ichigo's lips for another kiss. The teen tried to struggle but soon gave in and leaned closer to the man moaning softly.

Grimmjow slid his hand under the teen's shirt and pinched Ichigo's nipple earning another muffled moan from the teen. The man lifted Ichigo's hands from around his neck smirking at the teen's confused look.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna stop anytime soon", he said placing light kisses along the teen's neck causing Ichigo to shiver from the touch.

"Now, if you behave I won't be so rough, so promise me that you won't struggle okay?" Grimmjow asked looking Ichigo in the eyes. The teen just nodded, cheeks red with excitement. Grimmjow lifted Ichigo so that he could lay the teen down on other end of the bed. He opened one of the cuffs releasing Ichigo's hand. Before Ichigo could move Grimmjow had already tied him on headboard so that the teen had to keep his hands above his head.

"What are you..." Ichigo started to ask but was again interrupted by a deep kiss.

"I'll be right back", Grimmjow said getting off of bed and walking towards the door.

"What? Don't leave me here like this! Oi!" Ichigo shouted to Grimmjow who was already out of room. Ichigo stared at the door dumbly feeling that he had been dumped. Soon Grimmjow came back carrying a bottle in his hand. Ichigo looked at it suspiciously.

"What's that?" he asked carefully not actually wanting to hear the answer.

"Can't you tell?" Grimmjow asked as he started to shake the bottle. Ichigo's eyes almost popped out when he recognized what it was.

"No! Absolutely no! You're not going to use that!" Ichigo shouted starting to yank his hands free without any success. The man had a bottle of whipped cream in his hands.

"Oh yes I will", Grimmjow said to the struggling teen, smiling devilishly. He walked towards Ichigo and put the bottle next to the teen.

"Damn it", he said looking at Ichigo. "I forgot to take off your shirt before I tied you. Oh well, we just need to use these", he said taking a pair of scissors from the table.

"What! You're not seriously going to cut my shirt open, are you?" Ichigo asked fearfully. The man just smirked at him walking next to the bed.

"Don't come here!" Ichigo shouted in panic trying to squirm away from the blunette.

"Aww, come on Ichi. Don't be such a pussy", Grimmjow teased him. Ichigo glared at the man dreadfully but stopped.

"Be still. I don't want to cut that beautiful body of yours", Grimmjow said placing the scissors so that he could cut the shirt. Ichigo held his breath and watched as one of his favorite shirts was cut open. The scissors however got stuck. Grimmjow yanked the scissors a few times before giving up.

"Fuck this!" Grimmjow huffed throwing the scissors away and tearing the shirt open with his bare hands. Ichigo stared the man terrified but also a bit excited. The sigh of his lover ripping his shirt open while he was tied up was quite a turn on.

"Just hurry the fuck up", Ichigo said too impatient to wait any longer.

"As you wish", Grimmjow said smirking and quickly undid the teen's pants pulling his underwear off along with the pants. Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow attacked his mouth kissing him hungrily. He reached to grab the bottle and shook it a few times before breaking the kiss to open the bottle.

At this point Ichigo was panting heavily with a deep blush on his cheeks. Grimmjow popped the cork open and started to cover Ichigo with the pink cream. The teen hissed as the cold cream came in touch with his now twitching dick. After covering Ichigo's member Grimmjow put some cream on Ichigo's nipples and stomach.

When Grimmjow was ready he threw the bottle away, stripped and leaned down to capture Ichigo's lips on kiss. Then the man licked a trail down Ichigo's jaw to his left nipple licking the cream slowly away. Ichigo arched his back moaning in pleasure as Grimmjow sucked his nipple. When all the cream was off he focused on Ichigo's other nipple sucking it hard enough to get Ichigo moan and shiver.

"Ahh!" Ichigo cried as Grimmjow rubbed his other nipple while licking the other. "Don't…touch them at the…same time", Ichigo panted arching his back trying to suppress his moans failing miserably. The man grinned and licked his way down to Ichigo's now completely hard member. Grimmjow gave it a light lick before swirling his tongue around the head. Ichigo couldn't hold back his voice and whimpered as Grimmjow took half of his length in in one go sucking hard.

"Oh god… Grimm.." Ichigo moaned lifting his back off of the bed in pleasure. Grimmjow took the rest of Ichigo in his mouth and when Ichigo's member hit the back of his throat he loosened his throat muscles and deep-throated the teen.

"Ahh! Grimm… I think I'm gonna…" Ichigo started only fueling Grimmjow to suck harder so that the teen came in the man's mouth screaming Grimmjow's name. The man swallowed all the liquid and raised his eyes to meet the teen's now dark ones. Ichigo looked at the man with lust filled eyes and panted heavily.

"Grimm, please…" Ichigo pleaded. "Undo my hands".

A sinister grin spread on the man's face when he listened to his lover's pleading. He leaned to whisper on the teen's ear: "We're just getting started". Ichigo looked at the man with his eyes wide and noticed something in Grimmjow's hand.

"What are you going to do?" Ichigo asked starting to feel worried.

"Preparing you for the all night lasting pounding", Grimmjow answered with a shit-eating grin. Ichigo stiffened and felt hair on his back to stand up. He was about to answer when he felt something tease his entrance.

"Grimm wha-AH!" his question soon turned to loud cry when Grimmjow shoved one of his lube filled fingers inside of Ichigo. The man started to move his finger soon adding another and received a small whimper from the teen. Ichigo bucked his hips and Grimmjow inserted the third finger.

"Oh god, GRIMM!" Ichigo cried when Grimmjow hit his prostate. The man grinned and continued to hit the spot with his fingers.

"Ah! Grimm I'm coming", Ichigo said but let out a loud protesting sound when Grimmjow pulled his fingers out. "What the…" Ichigo started but soon let out a moan when he felt that something bigger was shoved inside of him. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow only to see that it wasn't him who was inside him. "Wha…" Ichigo asked but froze as he saw a remote in Grimmjow's hand. He turned his head to peak over his shoulder what the hell Grimmjow had put inside him. Ichigo's eyes widened when he noticed that it was a vibrator. And it was fucking blue!

"Grimm, what the fuck!" Ichigo shouted panicking. Grimmjow had asked his permission to use the vibrator some time ago but he had straightly refused to even go near that damn thing. And now it was happily inside of him. Ichigo stared at Grimmjow dreadfully and was about to give him one hell of a lecture but he never had the change when Grimmjow pressed button on the remote causing Ichigo to arch his back when the vibrator started to hum lowly. Grimmjow revved and Ichigo couldn't hold back his loud moans feeling his release come closer. When he was about to cum Grimmjow slid cock ring over Ichigo's dripping member.

"What the hell?" Ichigo tried to shout but Grimmjow started to thrust the vibrator in and out making the teen let out a low moan.

"AH!" Ichigo cried out as Grimmjow hit his prostate shuddering from the dry orgasm.

"Grimmjow...pl-please…take it off", Ichigo pleaded after the man had hit his spot several times causing Ichigo to have another dry orgasm.

"You ready for the action?" Grimmjow asked with husky voice making Ichigo shiver.

"Yes. I need you inside me", Ichigo moaned. Grinning Grimmjow removed the cock ring thrusting the vibrator few times making Ichigo come second time in that night. Ichigo fell on the bed exhausted and tried to catch his breath.

"Come here", Grimmjow said leaning down to kiss Ichigo. The teen whimpered and lifted his head trying to deepen the kiss. Grimmjow run his hand down on Ichigo's stomach causing Ichigo to shiver and get hard again.

"Let's get you free from those", Grimmjow said opening the cuffs. Ichigo wrapped his hands around the man's neck kissing him eagerly. Grimmjow answered the kiss immediately and dominated it after a short fight.

Finally they had to brake apart because of the need for air. Ichigo was completely aroused and ready for more.

Grimmjow lubed his member and positioned himself before entering Ichigo in one deep thrust.

"OH GOD, GRIMM!" Ichigo cried when Grimmjow hit on his prostate with one go.

"Still so tight", Grimmjow panted and lifted Ichigo's legs over his shoulders starting to pound on him hitting the teen's spot every time and making Ichigo cry in pleasure.

"So good… Grimm… harder", Ichigo said between the thrust. Grimmjow complied picking up his speed.

"GRIMMJOW", Ichigo cried when he came spreading his cum between them.

"Ichi", Grimmjow panted feeling his release to come and sped up. Letting out a low growl Grimmjow shot his load in Ichigo and collapsed on top of the teen breathing heavily.

"One of my best fucks", he said kissing Ichigo.

"Yeah", Ichigo answered wearily feeling his eyelids grow heavier.

"Don't even think about sleeping, berry", Grimmjow said with evil grin and nipped the teen's cheek.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked confused.

"I did say that I'm only preparing you for the whole night lasting pounding, didn't I" Grimmjow said straddling Ichigo.

"What are you.." Ichigo started to ask when his hands were brought over his head and tied again to the headboard. Ichigo watched his eyes wide when Grimmjow emptied his bag on the bed revealing different kinds of sex toys. There were also some which Ichigo had never seen not to mention know what their purposes were.

"Oh no… You're not going to use all of those, are you?" the teen asked worrying.

"Hell yeah I will", Grimmjow said eyes filled with lust and hunger. Ichigo gulped and tried to get himself free but the cuffs were so tight that they cut his already wounded flesh making Ichigo flinch in pain.

"You're only hurting yourself by doing that", Grimmjow stated. "They won't open even if you struggle".

On the next morning Ichigo woke up when he tried to roll to his side. The pain on his lower back was enough to make him remember all that had happened. He turned his head and noticed that he was staring right into Grimmjow's shocking blue eyes.

"Morning", Grimmjow purred pulling Ichigo closer to him.

"You damn bastard", Ichigo said hitting the man on the nose.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Grimmjow asked clutching his nose.

"That's for making me so sore that I can't get off the bed for at least three hours", Ichigo said looking at the man angrily.

"Aww. Don't be that way Ichi. Just admit that you enjoyed it. After few hours pounding you were still pleading for more", Grimmjow said grinning smugly.

"Shut up!" Ichigo huffed turning his head away from the man.

"I'm going to shower", Grimmjow announced chuckling and got off from the bed. He walked towards the bathroom but stopped just before going in.

"Oh, by the way. You were right about that my hair looks the same as always. It is", he said grinning and went in the bathroom. Ichigo stared at the man too shocked to say anything but soon felt his face redden with anger.

"You son of a bitch!" Ichigo shouted and tried to get off the bed but fell on his face. Cursing loudly Ichigo tried to get up from the floor but flinched in pain and decided to just lie down and wait the pain go away.

On that day Ichigo decided that he wouldn't ever again say anything about the man's hair.

* * *

**So what do you think^^**

**Reviews?**


End file.
